


dsmp drabbles

by currentinsanity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentinsanity/pseuds/currentinsanity
Summary: literally just dream smp bits i write but don’t have enough energy to turn into big stories.i also will be editing the tags as i go bc i hate when someone has a (1/?) story with ten trillion tags and it’s just an intro chapter like- bruh
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. karlnapity angst

**Author's Note:**

> karlnapity but angst
> 
> contains: spoilers?? from tales and after the tales
> 
> this was also written right after karl’s stream where they figure out the flag and the name for Kinoko Kingdom

“Woah! Sapnap, what are you-”

Sapnap grabbed George’s arm, pulling him off of the wooden path, nearly pulling him to the ground.

They continued walking, Sapnap not stopping when George started tripping over his feet as they walked towards the portal center of all of the buildings he had just found George exploring. 

“We’re going back to Kinoko but I need to talk to you first before I lose my cool.”

“Looks like you’re already losing it, Bad put another fly poster next to your bed or something?”

The whirring of the portal in their ears kept the vulgar words Sapnap spouted lost in the noise. The heat immediately rising as they continued walking, George pulled his arm back hard enough to loosen and rid of Sapnap’s tight grip.

“Can you just stop for a moment and tell me what the hell is going on?!” George yelled, gaining the attention of an angry, screeching ghast and earning a few stares from preoccupied Piglin. The two ran to the cover of a mined-out netherrack tunnel, their breathing uneven as Sapnap began to groan, hitting his hands against the sides of the tunnel and causing dust to fall into their hair.

“Calm down before you collapse this whole damn thing!” George screamed, grabbing at his arms as he pulled them back to hit at the walls again. With a shaking breath, relaxing his arm in George’s grasp, Sapnap dropped to his knees. As he dropped his head into his hands, he began to shake, tears unable to fall as George stood back, stunned.

“Can you just… Can you just sit and listen? That’s all I ask before I do something I regret…” Sapnap spoke quietly, his voice barely audible over the crackling fire and the grumbling sounds of mobs outside of their tunnel.

George stopped, sitting down in front of where he sat with an awkward pause and a clearing of his throat.

“Karl is gone.”

“He’s what?”

“Gone. He uh… I found out he was cheating and he just up and left and I don’t know where he’s gone to and my brain is going straight to the worst.”

George’s eyes went wide as he stuttered, “Wait, wait, what?”

“What?” Sapnap looked up as George looked him up and down, “Yeah he cheated we… it’s the three of us but we made the clear agreement that it was only the three of us and if something were to change we’d communicate. You need communication in any relationship but in a poly relationship… It’s one of our keys things and I…” He paused to take a breath, collecting his thoughts with a sigh.

“Quackity’s been gone on business, Bad had left so Karl and I decided to… you know… cuddle and stuff and things got hot and heavy and I… he looked me dead in the eyes, I touched him and he moaned out the name ‘James’. I’ve met almost everyone from the crater that was L’Manberg to Techno’s house and I don’t know a single James.”

“I don’t…” George paused, “I don’t either… I didn’t think he would ever… I’m so sorry…”

“And listen to this, he didn’t even realize he had said anything wrong… He kept going until I said to stop. When I got mad he… he fucking said that name again and looked so… so confused.” Sapnap spoke, thinking back to the events prior, “He didn’t look guilty or upset or angry... he just… he looked confused and I just… I just started getting dressed and he just watched, looking back between him and that damn pocket watch he always leaves on the bedside table.”

Sapnap paused, watching as George sat, completely still and silent. Using his response as an encouragement to continue.

“And when I got dressed I… I started yelling and he just looked so panicked and he looked at me and quietly said ‘Mason’ as if it was a question. I didn’t… didn’t want to lose my cool but he just kept looking me up and down as if he… it was like he didn’t even know who I was… but we had just had a coherent conversation about moving the bookshelves around upstairs probably less than an hour before. I just snapped and I didn’t…” his eyes went wide as he touched George’s arm frantically.

“I didn’t touch him, I promise… I didn’t hurt him or lay a finger on him. I know I’m a violent and physical person but I would never… not them I wouldn’t…” his voice tapered off and he felt George’s hand place on top of his shaking one.

“I know you wouldn’t, Sapnap, you love both of them very much…”

“I… I do… I’ve never loved someone more than those two assholes and now I… it’ll just be us two and…” the panic began to set in as he felt his eyes begin to burn from something other than the heat.

“Hey, you don’t know that. Just… is he back at the library?”

“No, I told you he was gone.”

“Gone? Where to?”

Sapnap shook his head, “I don’t know, George! If I knew I wouldn’t be sobbing in a tunnel with you as moral support!” He paused, taking a breath in through his nose, “I got all of my clothes on and he just sat there in bed and it just looked like all of the color had drained from his face and he stood up and bolted up the stairs. I didn’t want to chase after him but I was… I was worried he would do something dumb so I ran up there and before I could get up the stairs, he was gone, I checked the whole library, I looked outside and in Jack’s place and I couldn’t find him anywhere..”

George paused, standing himself up, extending an arm out to Sapnap.

“You checked the whole library? Top to bottom?”

“Yes, why?” Sapnap said, grunting as he brought himself up to his feet.

“Even his President’s Quarters?”

“I… no.”


	2. sam angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just angst fueled from ranboo’s most recent lore stream (3/2/21) since sam blames himself so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also know that him having cameras and mics and stuff isn’t canon but if it’s irl and not minecraft you can’t just look at chat so i winged it (:
> 
> contains: depictions of violence

It pained Sam to walk down the stairs. He could hear Tommy muffled through the lava as he yelled and screamed but he knew there was no possible way from him to safely get him out. The threat of the explosions still loomed heavy over the prison and to let his gaurd down, even for Tommy, would compromise the entirty of the server’s safety. 

It felt selfish, putting others well beings over Tommy’s when he knew how mentally taxing this past week had been on the poor boy. It felt selfish to think of the bond they had strengthened over the time of Dream’s imprisonment that would most likely crumble the moment Tommy stepped foot out of the main cell’s sturdy walls.

He could nearly hear Tommy yell as he got to the bottom of the stairs, swallowing his guilt and making his way to the front of the prison to run final tests on the tech connected to the main holding cell. The tech that could keep Tommy as safe as possible until he could figure out what was going on with the security and why his most recent hires seemed so… off.

As he connected the wires, setting up the screen to connect to the cameras planted in Dream’s cell, weeks before the cell had even been put into use to hold him. He connected his headset to the microphone that would be able to pick up the majority of the conversations and things happening in the cell at all times. 

It took a few tries before the screen lit up, displaying the small cell Tommy and Dream were in. The obsidian was lit by the lava flowing from the entrance and the dripping sounds of the crying obsidian could faintly be heard through the headset. He assured himself that everything was alright as he was met with stillness and silence, noticing Tommy rummaging through his pockets for the potatoes he had dropped moments prior. He looked exhausted. 

The poor boy only came for closure and there was no way the explosions being set off while Tommy was visiting was a coincidence. He was determined to find who it was who had some vendetta against Tommy and wanted him to suffer traumatic relapse and manipulation.

He noticed Tommy poking at Dream, something he had been doing for a week straight according to Dream. Just yelling and screaming song lyrics and insults until Dream began to groan and complain, furiously writing in his book.

The man’s clothes were torn. Black dirt from the dark obsidian sludge in the cell’s corners stained his clothes and his hands and caked in his hair. The once orange clothes he had been given were a mess of brown and black.

Tommy on the other hand seemed uncharacteristically clean, His white shirt was no longer entirely white as it was nearly impossible to avoid the stain of the crying obsidian but his hair and body seemed completely in tact. Sam passed it off as him having more of the motivation to clean himself in the provided water than Dream was.

As the tensions in the cell rose, Sam heard a muffled thunk of a fist hitting something hard and returned his attention to Dream who was now grabbing his face and Tommy who was shaking his fist with a scowl. He couldn’t see close enough to tell if there was any blood or broken bones from the hit but he didn’t need to when he pushed to click his microphone.

“Tommy. Dream. Please stay civil as we work this out. You’ll be out in no time, Tommy.”

No response. Only heavy breathing and glares.

“Dream. Tommy. Back down and be mature about this. I don’t want to have to come down there.”

Nothing.

Sam searched his wires, unaware of any form of technical issue that would be preventing his audio from making its way to the holding cell. He took his headest off, placing it on his desk and began climbing underneath where all of his wires were connected to.

It wasn’t until he heard loud noises from the headset echoing through the empty front lobby that he pulled himself up from the ground and rushed his headset over his ears.

In the light of the lava, he could see Dream, having pinned Tommy to the floor of the cell, with his fists driving themselves into Tommy’s stomach and against his face. Again and again.

As a last ditch effort, Sam pulled his microphone to his mouth and just screamed.

“Dream! Let him go!” 

“Dream, get off of him!”

“He’s just a boy, Dream!”

When nothing went through, Sam could hear gargled screams and insults before he slung his headset off and picked up his sword, running as quickly as possible to the holding cell as the screams echoed in his ears. His heart beat thumped in his head and his stomach felt like it had made its way up into his throat. The gnawing, green monster of guilt clawing its way up his sides and settling heavily in his chest.

Every button he pressed, every lever he pulled seemed to move slowly, the sticky pistons moving almost as slow as his brain had been to catch up with his sprinting body. Before he even made it safely to the outside of the holding cell, he didn’t think twice to lower the lava.

“Tommy! Tommy, I’m here! Sam’s here just… Just give the lava a moment to come down and you’ll be… You’ll be okay, kid.”

He knew it was risky to pull something so dangerous. To do something that could release Dream into the open but he knew there was no other way to keep Tommy safe. 

He knew the time spent there would be one of mental strain but not physical.

As the lava lowered, and the bubbling noises became quieter, he could hear laughing. The loud maniacal kind that would chill anyone to the bone. He looked across the pit of lava, seeing Dream still sat with his weight pinning Tommy to the ground. He could see the blood on his clothes and his hands that he knew wasn’t just his own. 

“Dream, get off of him.”

Before Sam could threaten Dream, the man pulled himself up and off of Tommy who continued to lay there, still. He couldn’t see well enough to see any rising or falling of his chest but he was motionless as his head was lulled to the side, facing away from Sam. There was blood everywhere. All over Tommy’s clothes and the wall and the floor, the netherite blocks would likely never be unstained.

He felt his heart begin to sink from it’s place in his ears to the pit of his stomach, pushing its luck of dropping through his feet even.

“Help him up.”

Dream cackled, wheezing and barking out psychotic laughter until he clutched at his stomach, walking to the boy and placing a foot near his head. With a rough kick, he set Tommy’s head from facing the wall to facing Sam with a sickening crack.

Lifeless eyes. Completely blank and wide open.


End file.
